


Ethereal

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chensung are Jaemin's babies, College AU, Haechan and Mark are mentioned briefly, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Pack AU, Renjun is loved, Wolf AU, a lil smut, renjun is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun wants to go to 'some stupid party',  Jeno is a soft boy, and Jaemin wants takeout. But they're both whipped for Renjun, so smut happens. Ft. Chensung





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> Please, this is my first fic ever. Please be nice to me. Also, Norenmin are boyfriends and i love it uwu

“ But Junnie, why do you have to go to some stupid party?”, said a whiny Jeno. Renjun sighed and looked at his two boyfriends pointedly. 

 

“ Because Jen, I promised Hendery I would go to his ‘stupid party’. It’s literally only for a couple of hours. Besides, you two can fend for yourselves.” Jaemin shook his head at Renjun’s words. He swiftly pulled the blonde down on his lap and nuzzled into his neck.

Renjun knew his words did nothing to reassure them. Just as he knew that there was more than one reason as to why his boys didn’t want him going to that party. Renjun had always found their protectiveness (Read: possessiveness) of him endearing. And it were times like these where Renjun let himself be reminded that his boys were Alphas. It was a bit expected for them to be like that.

It was still a little odd seeing as how Renjun himself was also an Alpha. But nothing could stop his boys once they’d set their minds to something, or well, in this case, on someone. They sat in silence for a while, Jaemin’s grip on his waist tightening every now and then.

“ Fine then you have to pay for our take out. I’ll go get it.” Renjun sighed as he handed Jaemin two 20$ bills from his wallet. “ Make it quick then, I want at least a box of noodles before i go.” They all got on task right away, Jaemin rushing out the door, and Renjun going to get ready. And Jeno….laying back down on the couch.

 

Jeno jumped up as soon as the doorbell rang, his stomach started growling as soon as Jaemin came in with the bags. He started to unload everything on their dining room table, ranting off everything he ordered. 

“And I got extra dumplings, Sungie and Lele said they were coming to eat wi…..”, Jaemin trailed off as his eyes fell on Renjun’s form. Jeno followed his gaze and froze. There Renjun was standing there, looking like the most beautiful thing Jeno and Jaemin had ever seen. 

He had on high-waisted black skinny jeans, and a black silk shirt. Everything was sinfully tight on him, and his shirt only had one button. It really served no purpose. Renjun’s collar bones were exposed with a dash of glitter on them, and his high cheekbones accentuated even more by the shiny highlighter he had applied.

Not for the first time in their relationship, Jaemin and Jeno were completely stunned by their mate. Renjun flashed them a blinding smile. 

“ Well, how do i look?”, Renjun twirled and gave them a peak of the rips in the back of his jeans. As if it could get any worse. 

“ Fuck, come here”, Jeno growled out at a giggling Renjun. He swayed his hips with every step he took, straddling Jeno’s lap. Jeno pulled him to him with the rips in his jeans, and began to absolutely ravish his lips. Hot, molten lava settled in his stomach as the kiss deepened.

Renjun let out a high whine when another pair of lips attached themselves to the sensitive skin of his neck. He gasped as Jaemin bit down into his scent gland and threw his head back against his firm chest. Jun grabbed Jaemin’s hands and led them to grip his waist.

He continued to let out pleasured sounds as his two alphas took to marking his neck. It wasn’t until Jeno moved down to mouth at his chest that things got more intense. Renjun began to thrash and dig his fingers into anything he could grasp. He was overwhelmed with sensations, nerve endings on fire. With Jeno biting on the most sensitive parts of his body, and Jaemin practically choking him with his scent, Renjun couldn’t hold back.

“ Please, oh fuck. Plea-Ahh!”, Renjun dug his fingers into Jeno’s hair and pulled as hard as he could. He continuously gasped out Jaemin’s name, as the alpha was pressing into bruises that had not yet healed. They were much too sore for him.

Then, the doorbell rang. The trio jumped apart as if burned. They looked at each other, panicked. 

“ Hyuuuuuuunnnngggg, open the door.”, Jisung said and started pounding on the door. Then they heard another voice pipe up after him.

“ Yeah, I’m starving.”, Chenle said, dragging the word out rather dramatically. “ And why does Jun-Ge sound like he’s dying?”.

Renjun flushed bright red as Jaemin rushed to open the door. The two Maknaes took in the flushed appearances of their Hyungs, and realization immediately dawned on their faces. A weird silence hung in the air. Until Lele started laughing.

“ You do know that Jisung and I aren’t little kids, right? We know what making out is. He’s been my boyfriend for like 2 years, and my best friend since birth. You three don’t have to be embarrassed, you know?”.

“ I know that”, Renjun said dumbly. After that, the five moved on to the takeout laid out on the table in front of them. Familiar conversation flowed between them, until Renjun interrupted. 

“I think it’s time for me to go.” He leaned over to peck his mates on the lips. And then Lele on the head, and ruffled Jisung’s hair. He then grabbed his phone, and slipped his keys into his pocket. He waved as the door shut, smiling slightly to himself. Renjun honestly felt a little nervous about going to the party by himself, always having been insecure about his appearance. But that little session with his mates, although a bit embarrassing made him realize that he was loved. And wanted.

And that he had a great group of people surrounding him. He sped a little faster knowing that Mark and Haechan were also going to be at this party. His friends, his pack. And that was the sight he was greeted with when he walked in. His friends, his pack. And he was loved.


End file.
